


Smooth Criminal

by ariahearthockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: High School AU, Hockey Player Geno, Hockey Player Sidney, M/M, Smooth AF Geno, awkward Sidney, i don't know what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariahearthockey/pseuds/ariahearthockey
Summary: Geno being all smooth when it comes to wooing Sidney.





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a Thai ad and my mind just went straight to sidgeno. Then, I die? 
> 
> And now that I've been reborn, I've decided to write it all out. So, hope you like it. ;)

"What the hell did you say to her?"

Geno drops his book just low enough to see Sidney by the door, still as immaculately dressed as he is always, except for the slightly loosen tie and absolutely seething. Radiant looking, nonetheless.

"Hi, Sid. You come join me in detention?"

Geno says with a hint of smirk in his tone, knowing very well that the last person that would get himself a detention would be the golden child of Cole Harbour High, Sidney Crosby but he really can't resist teasing, just because.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you talking to my sister and now she's upset and she won't talk to me. So, what the hell did you say to her?"

Geno closes his book and sets it neatly on the table as Sidney comes trotting towards him, his expression a mixture of annoyance and pissed, and the flush on his face highlights his high cheekbones. What a sight.

"I knew you were bad news. I freaking _told_ her that but she—" Sidney pauses and scrunches his nose in exasperation, the little crinkle on the bridge of his nose makes him look really adorable.

"You could have anyone in school but you just have to mess with my sister, you asshole."

Geno finds it difficult to tear his gaze away from Sidney's animated face, especially when it's focused so intensely on him. The brown eyes are so deep and pulling, Geno just want to drown in them. But he has a reputation to uphold, and a mission to accomplish.

"I'm not make your sister cry on purpose. I—"

"Are you kidding me? Not on purpose? She's bawling her eyes out! I've never seen her cry like that since our dog died in second grade! God, you knew she had a crush on you. If you won't let her down easy, why won't you just stay away from her?"

Geno chuckles lightly and his grin widens when Sidney looks at him in disbelief. Geno lowers his legs down from the table and sits up straight in his chair. He runs his fingers through his hair as he shoots a cheeky look over the shoulder, and chuckles again when he sees Sidney looking a little less sure than before.

"Sid think I can have anyone?" Geno says, throwing Sidney's words from earlier back at him. He knows it's true, though. Geno's popular amongst his peers, they either hate his guts or absolutely in love with him. There's no in between. Being the only exchange student from Russia, together with the fact that his skills in ice hockey has played a huge part in catapulting the school team to victory last year has made him the it person in school. Well, the accent helps too.

Upon hearing Geno's question, Sidney just roll his eyes like he can't believe that's what Geno has picked up on. "You know what I mea—"

Geno stands up from the chair and invades Sidney's space a little, startling Sidney into cutting his sentence short.

"I'm really not mean to make her cry." He says with his ridiculous accent, all the while locking gaze with Sidney's mesmerising eyes. He takes a step towards Sidney like he's approaching his prey. Careful, but determined.

"If I'm hurt her, I'm say sorry."

Geno grins as he sees Sidney swallow visibly. _Good_ , Geno thinks and takes a few more steps forward.

"You—you think you can get away with anything just because you—"

"Sid want to know what I'm say to sister?"

Geno finally backs Sidney into a wall and boxes Sidney with his long arms on either side of Sidney's head. Their bodies is not touching, but close enough that Geno can feel the heat emanating from Sidney's body. There's a little difference in their heights, and now that there's literally almost no distance between them, it forces Sidney to look up at Geno. Sidney looks even better up close. Geno loves it.

"I uh—"

"I'm say to her, I'm not interested to date her. Because I'm more interested in date her brother."

There's a soft gasp, but loud enough to reach Geno's ears. Sidney pinks and Geno wonders for half a second if the flush goes further where the school uniform is covering up. Geno plays with the edge of Sidney's shirt collar and drags his finger along Sidney's neck in a upward motion. The skin there is smooth and hot and Geno swears he can feel Sidney's pulse quickening beneath his fingertip.

Sidney looks incredibly conflicted, but doesn't move to try to get away, either. Geno notices the dilated pupils and the slightly agape mouth, and if he's not mistaken, Sidney's breathing is starting to get a little more laboured. That's all the sign that Geno needs.

Geno traces the line of Sidney's bottom lip, a little chapped but still so plump and supple. Sidney takes an unmistakable sharp intake of breath when Geno leans in closer, like they're almost kissing.

"You have pretty lips, Sid. I'm think about all the time." Geno says softly, almost a whisper before he backs away slightly. With his other hand, he reaches for his Chapstick in his jacket pocket, uncaps it and applies it generously onto Sidney's lips. He makes sure he doesn't miss any spot before capping it again and slides the Chapstick into Sidney's chest pocket.

"See? No more dry. Look even prettier now." Geno says with a million bucks smile and backs away entirely before he turns around, gathers his bag and walks towards the door.

"Oh, Sid. Remember to put on everyday, okay?" Geno says over his shoulder just before he makes his exit and gestures with his hand the motion of putting the Chapstick on.

"So now Sid think about how soft my lips always."

It sounds like there's a tiniest sound of whimpering coming from the room, although Geno could be mistaken because he doesn't look back to check.

"See you in practice, Sid."


End file.
